


Tote und Nutzlos

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghost Sollux, M/M, Mild Gore, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat trudged through the thick snow that covered the ground, constantly having to grab something to keep him steady so he did not fall. Eridan, however, seemed jubilant enough about the weather. That was a little surprising since he thought fish-boy would complain more than he would since he had spent his whole life with things handed to him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>“How much farther, dickwad?” The shorter boy practically yelled, shivering. Eridan stopped and hummed, “Well, we passed three of the marks I placed out her’…I say ‘bout a few hundred feet left.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry kill me

Karkat trudged through the thick snow that covered the ground, constantly having to grab something to keep him steady so he did not fall. Eridan, however, seemed jubilant enough about the weather. That was a little surprising since he thought fish-boy would complain more than he would since he had spent his whole life with things handed to him on a silver platter.

“How much farther, dickwad?” The shorter boy practically yelled, shivering. Eridan stopped and hummed, “Well, we passed three of the marks I placed out her’…I say ‘bout a few hundred feet left.” 

Karkat’s stomach flipped, “Are you fucking kidding me right now? We’ve been out here for 3 hours, going on this lame-ass expedition to find some paranormal creature that may or may not exist. Maybe some people actually like the decency of their own fucking homes rather than a cold as a dead man’s ass wasteland!” 

Eridan cackled, starting to walk again, “Your vulgar language isn’t goin’ to make this any better for ye’.” He was a few feet ahead of Karkat now, keeping a steady pace as he looked around for familiar markings he had placed the night before. The other boy hesitantly followed him, fuming. 

It was not until half an hour later that the taller boy stopped again. Karkat was about to complain some more when he was shooshed, a hand covering his mouth. “Don’ speak.” Eridan whispered softly, face close. He was yanked alongside his comrade behind a tree, where they pressed close, silent. A few minutes had passed, and nothing had happened. Karkat was getting irritated, finding this whole situation was idiotic. He had almost told Eridan to fuck off so they could leave when he froze. 

There was shuffling, and the sound of someone groaning. He almost turned to look, curious, when Eridan hissed, pulling him back. “Wait, he doesn’t like people to stare, give’em a minute.” Karkat furrowed his eyebrows, wondering who ‘He’ was. He himself was getting anxious just thinking about it. 

“ED? You there?”


	2. Sollux

A boy’s voice called out, feeble and solemn. Eridan smiled, letting go of his friend to roll from behind the tree and into the view of whomever the voice belonged. “I’m her’, Sol.” Fish-boy sounded vivacious, it was almost sickening. 

“Who’th that with you?” Karkat’s heart lurched into his throat, he knows I’m here, he screamed into his head. The Taller boy stuttered, “M-my friend.” He paused, and then spoke again, voice more confident than before. “He wanted to meet ye’, so I brought him over.”

Silence. 

“You...you weren’t th’uppo’thed to tell anyone about me, dammit!” The voice screamed with a heavy lisp.

“I know…I know…but he wouldn’t leave me alone about where I’ve been goin’ the past few days, Sol. He’s my roommate; he was goin’ to find out sooner o’ later.” Eridan said defensibly.

Another round of silence. 

“What if he tell’th everyone? That I exi’tht?” The voice sounded terrified. “I don’t need people th’warming in and taking my th’pace.” 

“He’ll tell no one. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Karkat’s head was screaming, did Eridan just threat to kill him? What the fuck? He was about to just run and leave when he heard his name be called. “Kar, you can come out now...” Shit. Shitshitshit. It took him a while, but finally he stepped out, eyes tightly shut. 

“You can open yur’ eyes, fool.” 

“Fuck off.” He hesitantly opened his eyes, glaring at his roommate. Karkat looked around then, nothing really looking out of place- except for the pale as fuck boy standing beside a weird fallen tree. The kid was so white he could have blended in with the snow…if it weren’t for his black clothes. Those stuck out way too much. 

The more Karkat looked him over, the weirder it got. For one, his eyes were different colours, one blue and one brown. However, they switched. One minute his right eye was blue and his left brown…and then another minute it was flipped. The colours were switching, constantly moving, swirling between both orbs in one fluid motion. His cheekbones were so sharp that if every woman saw him, they would all die of jealousy. His hair was a golden blonde, honey tinted. ‘Sol’, as Eridan called him, had a thin pair of lips, and a skinny body. He was merely a few inches on you, but he still looked ridiculously short compared to Fish-boy. Lastly, his clothes were…err…old-timey was the only word to describe it. He had a black double-breasted frock coat, a white under shirt with a slightly winged collar, dark grey trousers and black dress shoes that looked worn. Sol would have probably looked rather dashing if...the clothes weren’t ripped in a few places...or dirty looking…or maybe if his hair was not a sprayed mess of tangles and tufts.

“Th’tare much?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck wow


End file.
